realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations in Harmonia/Symphonia
Most of the land holdings of the fallen Kingdom of Harmonia have been annexed into the recently formed successor Kingdom of Symphonia. They are detailed here. Royal Land (Astara) Astara was the land on which the Song Clan dwelled before forming the Kingdom of Harmonia, and was the first land conquered by them in order to unify into a nation. It is considered holy by many Harmonian people. Melodica The capital city of both Harmonia and Symphonia, Melodica is also the great capital of the region of Astara. Melodica is a highly advanced city, with opera houses, concert halls, great mansions, and even its own airship dock. It was ruled over by a warlord for a short while after the fall, but re-conquered by the Symphonian army. Castle Harmonia The castle originally built by Preludero d'Harmonia, the first king of Harmonia. The Harmonian kings ruled their ever-growing kingdom from this castle until the assassination of King Falsetto d'Harmonia, after which his brother and successor Elegy abandoned the castle to create the Palace of Echoes. After reclaiming Astara, King Bolero d'Harmonia of Symphonia has comissioned the re-construction of the castle. Palace of Echoes The Palace of Echoes was the power base of King Elegy d'Harmonia, an immense and imposing structure built in the shape of a pipe organ. The Palace, which was chiefly occupied only by Elegy himself, acted as a natural amplification structure for Musica Magica. After Elegy's assassination, the Palace and small town built around it was abandoned, and a dragon nested there before being slain by the Symphonian army. It is now being re-purposed into a grand Symphonian music school. Fiddler's Green A village in Astara. le'Harmonia Land (Treboria) After her duplicity was discovered, the sound witch Xylophene was banished from Harmonia, along with her bastard son Elegy. Elegy founded the village of Mozheim in Treboria, which quickly grew by leaps and bounds. Years later Elegy's descendant was welcomed back into Harmonia by the more cool-headed king. Mozheim The capital of Treboria and seat of power for the le'Harmonia family, Mozheim is a great city built around a lake. Rupersico A city in central Treboria, with a long and bloody history. It seems that Rupersico suffers a disaster once every couple of years. Gillport A fishing village in southern Treboria. Whisperwall Prison A prison in southern Treboria, which has seen an uncomfortable amount of prison breaks. Rhythmis Land (Rhythmia/Everlore) Rhythmia is the land over which the powerful Rhythmis family rules. It covers much of the regions of Everlore. Beathaven The capital of the sprawling region of Rhythmia, Beathaven is a center of business and industry. Arpa The main land holdings of the Harper family. Arpa is a good sized town with a keep. Straussburg A port town that supplements the business practices of Beathaven. Fodal A town in Everlore rather far from Beathaven, ruled by the Chella family. Brahmsford Bridge A great bridge, one of the main connecting the region to other portions of Symphonia. It has a large garrison of guardsmen. Ruined Tower A ruined tower near Fodal, in which a hag is said to dwell. Virtuoso Land (Xenon) The lands ruled over by the Virtuoso family in Xenon are not nearly as cement as some of the other land holdings, with many of them poorly united and frequently seceding or rebelling. Fretburg The definite capital of the region, Fretburg is built upon a hill overlooking a body of water. The hill is also surrounded by a river (which feeds into the lake) and has strong walls built upon it, making Fretburg an easily defended fortress. Stonebello A town with a dark past, recently wracked by anarchy. Corxera A town near Fretburg, with a keep from which the Croche family watches over the land. Lullabi A village northeast of Fretburg. Castle Shadowbloom A castle in the north of Xenon ruled over by the mysterious Irlym Shadowbloom. Phantasia Near to Treboria, Phantasia was a land overseen by the Mordent family, notable vassals of the le'Harmonia family. After the fall of Harmonia the region became chaotic, and recent events involving Heretics has led to the Mordent lord losing his hold on the region. Castle Mordent The castle from which the Mordent family ruled the region of Phantasia for generations, and which Piffero Mordent used as the base of his Silk Legion. Spirewall A walled village not far from Castle Mordent, built on the edge of a river. Grimwood A town built around the tower of the mysterious wizard, Arandir Tarinport A large town built onto an island in the middle of a river. Porthaven A northern town in the region, east of Castle Mordent. Order of the Golden Knight A church where an old organization of paladins is based. Other Locations Have not yet figured out where these places are yet. Except Musica Musica The Musica colony was set up by Prince Sonata d'Harmonia on the continent of Gama Nueve, overseen by the Forte family. After the Fall of Harmonia the colony became independent, though has recently been in talks of annexation to the new kingdom of Symphonia and the native nation of Gama Nueve. Schuberstadt Balladine Cornett Category:Symphonia